Only if for a night
by Fictionlover28
Summary: Bucky as arranged yet another double date for him and Steve. Usually, he chooses the same airheaded girls without an original thought in their heads. However, this time its different. She's different. Authors note: feel free to review or PM message me. I am trying my hand at writing, so this might turn into a series of one-shots depending on what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America or any characters there in. All rights go to Stan Lee .

Steve smoothed down his dress pants, brushing off dirt that wasn't there. He was impeccably dressed, heading out for a night of dancing with his best friend Bucky, and two girls Bucky had gotten to go with them. Steve knew that that Bucky had only arranged a double date so that he would have no choice but to go. Steve was never much of a dancer, but he would have hated to be rude to the girl Bucky had set him up with.

There were three sharp knocks on the front door, and Steve answered. Standing on the porch was Bucky in clothes almost identical to Steve's, except that Bucky's were much larger and taller because Steve was so short and scrawny. Behind Bucky stood two girls. One of them had short blonde hair that hung in ringlets around her heart shaped face, with a cute button nose a red-lipped smile. She was wearing a knee length blue dress that brought out the striking blue in her eyes. The other girl was entirely different, as if the two girls were night and day. The second girl had shoulder length brown hair that hung in a naturally straight way. She wore a gray dress that was more practical than pretty. Her lips hung in a slight smile that didn't quite reach her stormy gray eyes. Bucky, seeing that his friend was dumb-struck by the two women in front of him, grabbed Steve's arm and pulled him out of the doorway. He nudged Steve to stand next to him in front of the girls.

He gestured to the blonde "This is my date, Vanessa. Vanessa, this is my buddy Steve", Bucky said, a little more cheerfully than was necessary.

Vanessa responded in a polite manner "Pleasure to meet you", but then gazed at Bucky in look that Steve often saw women give his friend. He would now be invisible to this woman.

"And this", Bucky said as he brought Steve over to the other woman "Is Peggy. She's your date for the night. She works in the army, so you too will have plenty to talk about." And with that, Bucky went over to Vanessa, took her arm, and headed off, leaving Steve with Peggy.

Steve held out his arm and said "Shall we?" this was going to be an interesting night for the both of them.


	2. The date

**So, I wasn't originally planning on doing anything else with this story. However, an enthusiastic review and story line idea from Feel Again has led to add this in. Feel Again, this is for you. And for anyone wondering, this is an AU where Peggy and Steve met before he became Mr Muscles.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the storyline is mine. All rights go to Marvel and the genius that is Stan Lee.**

The car ride was awkward to say the least. Bucky drove, but easily multi-tasked and flirted smoothly with Vanessa. The blonde smiled sweetly, faking bashfulness but was clearly enjoying every moment of it. Steve, however, couldn't think of a single thing to say to the beautiful woman next to him. Peggy spent the ride staring out the window at the city, not even trying to be social. Not once did Bucky attempt to bring Steve into a conversation, and the only thing he said to him was "We're here" when they reached the club.

Steve almost tripped over his feet, scurrying to open the door for Peggy. Before he had the chance, she had already stepped out. Feeling slightly offended that Peggy wouldn't let him do something for her, Steve shuffled after her. He could admire a woman who was confident in herself, but Peggy seemed determined on having nothing to do with him. Bucky linked arms with Vanessa, leading her inside. Steve looked at the pair longingly. If only he had a fraction of Bucky's ability with women, this wouldn't be a disaster.

Peggy seated herself at a table looking out over the dance floor, but did not join in the revelry. Bucky twirled Vanessa, and they melted into the crowd of dancers. Steve perched on the seat across from Peggy, both of them watching their friends dance. After a few minutes, Peggy asked "Are you going to ask me to dance?"

This was the first time Steve had heard her speak, and he had not known she had an accent. The first words that left his lips were "You're British?" Steve wanted to smack himself upside the head for such a stupid question. Of course she was British if she had a British accent.

The corner of Peggy's bright red lips twitched, not a smile but not a frown, either. "I am. I also asked if you were going to invite me to dance."

Steve cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair nervously. "Um, would you care to dance?"

"No. But it was polite of you to ask." Peggy's remark shocked Steve. She was one confusing dame.

"Ma'am, if I may ask, why are you here if not to dance?"

"I could ask the same of you." Peggy quipped.

"I came because Bucky asked me to. I don't dance for several reasons."

"And those reasons are?" Peggy insisted.

Steve felt like he was being interrogated, and it was not a pleasant feeling. Trying to stay polite, Steve said. "Ma'am, if neither of us plans on dancing, I believe we should part ways now, since neither of us have anything of importance to say to the other."

Rising quickly, Peggy said "Well then, good evening." Gathering her purse and coat, Peggy quickly left. Steve could see Bucky staring at him curiously out of the corner of his eye. Not meeting his friends gaze, Steve rose from his seat, and exited the club, hands shoved deep into his pockets. Of all the dates Bucky had set him on before, this had been the worst.

**I make no promises about the continuation of this story. If someone sends me an idea for it, I will write. If not, this is it.**


End file.
